The 7-Day March
The 7-Day March (also known as the Victory March or Victory Week) is a time of celebration and remembrance undertaken by the Midnight Coalition. The session is a mandatory condition of being a part of the Midnight Coalition. The 7-Day March begins on November the 11th, which sees King Union Strike standing before the best platoons of every Midnight cell, including the RAF, Royal Navy, Royal Armour Division, Royal Marines Commandos, Special Air Service, MI5, MI6, Royal Automated Arsenal, Royal Space Fleet, and the Paladin Order, on the deck of the HMS Diadem. Beside him stand any and all living Grand Admirals. Union addresses the soldiers and reads a passage from the Nightfall Codex, along with Union Strike's addition (as tradition of Shadow Guard leaders) which reads: The path of darkness will serve the light as well the light will serve the path of darkness. Let no soul who dies for the darkness be absolved into the light; rather they be granted eternity to rest for their service. Let those who fall for their families, their friends, their people, live on eternally in voice and parchment. Let all who dare defy the light be honoured for eternity. Let none who defy the darkness stand in its way. The platoons then stand in absolute silence for one minute, saluting, before dismounting the HMS Diadem and proceeding with a march that finishes in Everfree City. The Grand Admirals then hold a collection of swords above their heads as Union does the same. Union then speaks to the Grand Admirals, and they in turn respond. To serve the darkness. Is to live forever. To serve the light. Is to die a traitor. To protect the truth. Is to destroy the lies. The Grand Admirals sheathe their blades and Union addresses the crowd again with a personal message, one that he has written himself. Soldiers of the Midnight Coalition. Warriors of the night sky. Heroes of Equestria. I stand before you, truly honoured, to know each and every one of you is willing to give everything you have to protect everything you love. Today, no matter our flag, we are shared in sorrow and mourning at the tragic losses of over seven million lives during the travesty known as the Dimensional War. But we know that their losses lead to our gain, as the Midnight bravely defeated Exodus and ended the war, saving countless lives. All gave some, some gave all. The crowd then repeats ''All gave some, some gave all ''and proceed to salute for one minute, with this happening on the 11th hour of the day. Once this silence is concluded, the soldiers are dismissed. The rest of the day remains quiet and uneventful, but the following six days are filled with major celebrations and unending parties as the Midnight celebrate their victory over Exodus. The final day is devoted to honouring the founding of the Midnight Coalition and the birth of Regency and Monarchy, the Royal Twins who are destined to one day take over for Union and lead the Midnight into never-ending peace and progress. While this celebration is massively respected in Midnight Coalition territories, the Solar Accord outlaw the following of this tradition to the extent of it being punishable by death, as Celestia considers it a personal attack from Union Strike as it essentially celebrates Celestia losing power over the world she once ruled with an iron grip.